A Storm of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa and Lilac are spooked by a thunderstorm, but they receive news that maybe the scariest news that ever reached their ears!


**A note from the author of this story, guestsurprise:**

 **To all that wonder how the tickle monsters are a part of mythology, I will tell you. My creations, the Lauhinians, are loosely based on the real evil spirit called the Mahaha. This creature is terrible and truly a horrendous sight. My creatures are to give tickling a good name rather than to be something that completely horrifies people. They are based on good and things that lift people up, not bring them down like that evil Mahaha. So if you are wonderful where their connection to mythology is, here it is.**

* * *

Salwa and Lilac was a giggly mess as they were transported to the castle by Vivo. They were having a great time together!

"Now girls, it's about to start raining soon so we better bunk down for the night," whispered Vivo.

"Where is everyone?" Salwa asked.

"Probably asleep; the holiday party was really exciting last night," Vivo grinned. "Now come. You all can sleep in the guest room."

"Ok!" Salwa said, now very excited because she never slept at Tickle Castle before.

Once they were happy and sound asleep, Vivo went into his room. But that wasn't the end of the night!

A few hours later…

Lighting and thunder clapped so loud that both girls jumped hard at the sound!

"What was that?!" Lilac asked.

"I think it was the lightning!" Salwa said, now shivering.

But before they could say another word, both of them screamed as the lightning flashed again and they both ran out of their rooms and into another room! They jumped on the bed and hid under the covers in a shaking bundle.

Jocu slowly opened one green eye and noticed that he had two shaking bundles under his covers. He grinned a gentle smile and let out a yawn, exposing his sharp teeth. After a moment of stretching, he gently tapped the bundles.

"Now, now…what has you two so frightened?" came the gentle response. Vivo also came in the room after hearing the screaming.

"T-The thunder! It sounds twice as loud here than back home," Salwa said, now poking her head out and seeing Jocu's amused smile.

"That is because our realm is closer to the sky rather than Earth is," Jocu smiled. But at the sudden crack of thunder, he turned his head to glance out the window. When he turned back around, he saw the girls hide back under the covers and whimper a bit. "Hey, easy there. There's nothing to be afraid of. Come on out."

"No way!" Salwa said.

"Lilac?" he asked, now seeing her shivering.

"Ditto!" she replied.

Chuckling, he winked at Vivo and lifted up the blankets and stuck his head under there. "You two have nothing to fear; you're perfectly safe with us."

Both girls didn't look convinced. Jocu smirked a bit and then began inching towards them slowly.

"No! No no! No tickling Jocu!" Lilac panicked.

"Who said anything about tickling?" he said, now showing a devious smirk.

"You're a tickle monster! What else will you do!" Salwa said.

"I could perhaps help you both to go to sleep. You both look like you could use a rest," he said, now yawning a bit and showing his sharp teeth.

"And you look tired yourself," Salwa said, now yawning a bit.

"Well, I was going between a few realms for a few weeks now." He chuckled.

"Weeks?! You haven't slept in a few weeks?!" Salwa said in shock.

"No, I haven't. But then again I do not need to rest as much as you all do. Now sleep," he lilted smoothly, now gently rubbing against them and making a purring and cooing sound.

Both girls felt their eyes begin to get droopy and tired the more he began the humming and purring coos.

"Jocu, why are we feeling sleepy?" Lilac said softly.

"Perhaps it's because Jocu's voice also has a certain…soothing quality to it," Vivo smiled, now getting up on the bed and wrapping the cover around the girls as Jocu closed the curtains so that the lightning wouldn't scare them.

"Now…sleep," Jocu smiled, now watching as both girls slowly cuddling up to he and Vivo.

"Thanks Jocu," Lilac said sleepily, burying her face into his fur.

"You always help us to feel better. You too Vivo," Salwa whispered as they both went into dreamland.

Jocu chuckled as he nuzzled their heads affectionately and gently kissed them.

"Jocu?" Vivo asked.

"Yes?" the red titan answered.

"Do you think they will ever forget us?" Vivo asked sadly.

"What? What do you mean Vivo?" Jocu asked in concern.

"You know what happens Jocu. Eventually children and young adults become middle aged adults. They then forget about us because we are no longer able to interfere with their lives after a certain time." Vivo said sadly.

For it was true. Many adults today no longer believe in the tickle monster because the Lauhinians typically disappeared when people were old enough to handle their own situations without assistance. That is why many older adults no longer believe in the tickle monster. It is because when they are able to handle things on their own, the Lauhinians would gently erase all memory of them and then disappear to help another person.

Jocu looked at the girls sadly and gently rubbed their heads. There may be a day when Jocu would watch as they grew up and one day no longer need him.

"Jocu?"

"Yes?"

"What about Rachel and Sasha? They are not middle aged but they are where they are able to take care of things on their own. They already have aliens as guardians and a family at the Grant Mansion. It is almost time for us to…disappear. We can't break the rules," Vivo said sadly. But he was interrupted from his thoughts as Jocu gently rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about it Vivo. We will take care of everything in time; in the meantime, rest little brother," Jocu smiled, now patting the bed next to him.

"B-But…"

"Come on," came the soothing response as Jocu gently pulled Vivo over and hugged him. "No matter what happens…just remember something Vivo."

"Yes Jocu?" Vivo asked, now snuggling into his older brother.

"Our legacy of joy will live on through every generation; our job is to keep the Earth and galaxy happy. And it is my job to make sure that you never forget to smile," he grinned, now gently tickling Vivo's neck and making him laugh. But as the titans settled down, their ears perked up as they heard Salwa talk in her sleep.

"Never…leave…Jocu…Vivo…stay," she mumbled. Both brothers looked at each other with wide eyes; did the girls hear them even in their deep sleep?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think? Could there really be a day where Jocu and his brothers gently disappear? I don't think that would happen anytime soon. But this story explains why older adults no longer believe in the tickle monster; only the young adults and children do. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: OH, NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! Jocu and his brothers CAN'T disappear! PLEASE LET THEM STAY! PLEEEEASE!**


End file.
